


Bow

by xoxo_emmykate_xoxo



Series: The ABC of Ryoma and Xander [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kimono, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo/pseuds/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo
Summary: It wasn't often that Ryoma needed help tying a kimono.





	Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys~! Again, I don't own the characters~! This is part two~! Hope you enjoy~! - Emmy

It wasn't often that Ryoma needed help tying a kimono. It was Sakura's birthday, and she had requested that everyone wear a kimono, preferably one of their countries colour. Ryoma had one stored in a drawer for special occasions. Xander had to go out and buy one, a purple and black one to be exact. He looked wonderful in it, with his blonde curls tied up and out of his face, with two chopsticks crossed in there for good measure. Ryoma grunted, and Xander turned from where he had been standing wrapping the presents, quirking an eyebrow. "Everything all right?" He inquired. Ryoma began again, turn, pull, pull that through there... Damn it! Ryoma raised his fist to the mirror but Xander caught him just in time. "Hey, hey, hey..." He said, his hand in Ryoma's hair, stroking soothing circles. "Let me..." For a man who'd never worn a kimono before, Xander tied it better than Ryoma had ever done. He loved this man to pieces, and no matter how angry he wanted to be, he couldn't be angry at him. He mumbled a thank you and turned away, only to feel the other prince grab his arm. "You are not going to Sakura's party fuming." Xander took his hand, his shaking, clenched fist in both his own.

"I'm not fuming." Then he realised how pointless it was arguing with his lover. Xander didn't miss a trick. "Fine." He pulled away from the Nohrian. "I-I'm sorry it's just-" He took a deep breath and bit his lip, choosing his next words carefully. "Sakura's growing up. She's getting married in three months. They're already planning an adoption. I just don't want her smile to fade. Ever since mother's death, she's helped us through so much just by being there. I don't want that to change." He knew how stupid he sounded. A hand was laid on his shoulder which prompted him to turn around. Xander looked down at him, his hands resting on Ryoma's waist. The Hoshidan bit his lip. "I know I sound selfish but-" He was cut off by Xander's lips on his. His eyes slid closed as he cupped Xander's cheek with his hand, only the light brush of fingertips against the square of his jaw. Someone moaned softly, and Ryoma wasn't sure whether it was him or the other. When they pulled away, their foreheads together, Ryoma sighed, the anger gone from his body. "I love you..." He murmured, and smirked at Xander's resonating laughter.

"I love you too." The Nohrian replied, smoothing his hands over Ryoma's broad shoulders. "So much." They both chuckled softly, not wanting to pull away from each other, but knowing they had to if they wanted to be on time for the birthday. "Come on, turn around. I need to braid your hair and then we can go." The Hoshidan stared at him as if he'd grown three heads. "Come on, little prince, if you want to look tidy, let me. And little Sakura requested, so..." He trailed off as Ryoma complied. He loved the way Xander's fingers brushed gently through his hair, and how, if he pulled a little too hard for Ryoma's liking, he pressed kisses to the affected area and apologised quietly. The braiding took ten minutes or so, and Ryoma complained a few times, saying it wasn't needed, that he could just run a brush through it and he'd look tidy. Xander, however, didn't believe him. "Pass me that ribbon, would you?" The high prince asked, coming to the end of the braid. Ryoma skeptically pondered this for a few seconds. "Take your time..." Xander added sarcastically, to which Ryoma did actually hand the silky red ribbon. He protested profusely, of course, but Xander didn't listen to him.

Ryoma did have to admit, he looked rather fantastic, what with his smart kimono with Xander's neatly tied bow and his hair, neatly braided by Xander. Even the red ribbon in the bottom was lovely. "You are beautiful, little prince..." Xander murmured, coming to stand behind him and looking at them both in the mirror. Ryoma wished Xander wouldn't call him 'little prince' considering he was five months older than the Nohrian, but at the same time, he wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled, not answering, but his eyes gave Xander the reply he wanted. They stayed there for a good few minutes, just staring at each other, until a banging at the door brought them out of their daydream. It was Elise, shouting and screaming at them to hurry up. They didn't even have time to lock the door.


End file.
